wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: Y.U.K.I.
"Yanker Under Kid's Intelligence" Operation: Y.U.K.I. is the fifteenth Episode to be made for the animated television series Codename: Kids Never Die. It was aired on Friday, January 22, 2016. Overview A Dark Times have been settled, Cree Gekko has never witness the Memory of Yuki Skywalker and his brother, Anakin Skywalker. Plot The Episode begins with the past, 10,000 years ago, aboard the Executor, the Imperial Emperor and Darth Vader of the Galactic Empire oversee the construction of a moon-sized battle station unaware that the Genesis Portal opens before Darth Vader, who sees Cree Gekko and the Kings Next Door Operatives. Darth Vader and the Emperor who alerts the Dark Lord to a "new enemy who could destroy" the Empire - Cree Gekko. Vader suggests that if Cree and Luke could be turned, he would be a "powerful ally". Lord Sidious agrees, saying that Luke would be a "great asset" and asks his apprentice if it could be done. Vader declares Luke and Cree will join the Empire "or die". At the Present Day; in the Kids Never Die's Treehouse, Cree Gekko wakes up and opens a treasure chest full of candy and gives it all to the rest of Sectors 1-5. Suddenly the Hanger Door was destroyed and Cree mistakenly sees the Death Squadron for the arrival of Toshiya's Galactic Empire. Cree quickly hides the treasure chest full of candy and prepares her lightsaber. Darth Vader and his army of Stormtroopers, fight the Kids Never Die gaining the upper hand and captured them along with Chester, A.J., Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. Cree sees Darth Vader as a cloaked figure and the two fight in an epic lightsaber duel, where Cree's undeveloped Jedi skills are no match for Vader's experience. Despite Cree's efforts, Vader manages to disarm Cree and stabs her on the left leg, causing the intense pain. As Cree recoiled in pain, being surrounded by Stormtroopers and was at the edge of the opened hanger. Vader tried to sway her to the dark side. Cree states the She and Luke were the only family and her parents were killed in the Grand Civil War. Vader then told Cree that Kenobi had hid from him the truth about her father, Anakin Skywalker, before revealing that he was, in fact, her father. Cree screams in pain, but Vader continued to tempt his weakened son offering Skywalker the chance to destroy the Emperor and "bring order to the galaxy." He even pleaded his daughter to come with him, but Cree loses her grip and fall, Yuki Buxaplenty screams her name. In Space with the Millennium Falcon, Leia sensed and against the advice of Lando Calrissian, she went back to rescue. The Rebel Alliance managed to rescue Kids Never Die, Chester, A.J., Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Cree plus the Kids Never Die's M.A.S.S.I.V.E. and then departed for a secret rendezvous point where the Rebel fleet was hiding. Cree asks what was going on, to which Leia answered, Cree was badly injured by Darth Vader. Cree thanks Leia for saving her friends. The Scene shifts to Rebel fleet near Sullust, and accompanied General Crix Madine's commando force to the forest moon of Endor where the Death Star II's shield generator was located. Mon Mothma, alliance leader, and Admiral Ackbar explained that the superweapon was protected by a deflector sheild on the forest moon of Endor, and that while a strike team including Luke, Han, and Leia sabotaged the sheild, a fighter team would penetrate the main reactor. Before the Battle of Endor, the spirit of Kenobi appeared before Cree and Yuki, and he confronted them for lying about his father. Claiming that Anakin Skywalker had disappeared upon his fall, Kenobi told Cree and Yuki they needed to face Vader. Skywalker found Yuki's notion of killing his own father painful to accept, and claimed he could not do it. Kenobi told Yuki it was Cree who has a brother and a sister. Skywalker instantly recognized it was Organa and Cree, but his old master warned him that she would be in peril if their father discovered her identity. Skywalker nevertheless accompanied his friends on the mission to the forested moon of Endor to destroy the shield generator that protected the Death Star II in orbit, volunteering immediately upon arrival at the Rebel briefing above Sullust. They approached the moon on the Tydirium, Skywalker sensed Vader's presence on the nearby Super Star Destroyer Executor, and realized his presence was endangering the mission; yet, it was his presence that prompted Vader to allow their landing. Upon doing so, Yuki wished for a Unicorn and Imperial scout troopers chased after Yuki, and Skywalker and Organa pursued them on speeder bikes. Though they successfully stopped the scouts, Organa and Yuki became separated from Skywalker. Upon learning of her disappearance, Solo, Skywalker, Chewbacca, Cree and the droids went looking for her, only to be captured by a tribe of Ewoks. Using the Force to prove C-3PO’s deific "magic", Skywalker convinced the Ewoks to release them and, after C-3PO's tale of their adventures, the whole group was accepted as a part of the village. However, Skywalker felt as Vader reached out to him through the Force and landed on the moon, Luke brings Cree and Yuki along, having already surrendered to the Empire, talks with Vader in an attempt to bring the Sith Lord out of the dark side of the Force, but to no avail. The Empire takes Luke into custody for transportation to the Death Star. The next day, the Rebels attempt to locate the shield generator, and the Rebel fleet enters hyperspace from Sullust to prepare for the final attack. Luke, Yuki, Cree and Vader finally enter the Death Star and confront the Emperor, who looks forward to completing Luke's training and believes that while Vader would never turn from the dark side, neither would Luke. He also reveals that it was he who coordinated the Rebels finding the secret plans and locating the shield generator so that the Alliance can fall into a trap of Palpatine's devising. The Rebels enter the heart of the shield generator, only to be taken prisoner by the Imperial forces. The Kids Never Die's, Fleet and the Rebel Fleet emerges from hyperspace for the battle, but discovers the shield is still up. As they contemplate their options, the Imperial fleet, which they were led to believe was away, appears and an intense battle begins. Han and the strike team along with Cree's Friends and Family are led out of the bunker by the stormtroopers, but the droids and the Ewoks have already orchestrated the attack on the Empire, and another intense battle commences with the Rebels and Ewoks on one side, the Empire on another. Palpatine shows to Luke the full power of the Death Star, and the station, now fully operational, destroys one of the Alliance's ships. Meanwhile, on Endor, the battle continues, with casualties (Rebel, stormtrooper, and Ewok) already mounting. Eventually, Han, Leia, and Chewbacca gain access to the bunker. Back on the Death Star, Luke Cree and Yuki, with the encouragement of Palpatine, lashes out at him with his lightsaber, only to be deflected by Vader, and the final duel between father and son while Cree and Yuki are forced to fight Palpatine. As Luke climbs onto a balcony, Vader throws his lightsaber at his son. It misses Luke and knocks the balcony down, taking Luke with it. Vader stalks for a hidden Luke to let down his guard, while quietly sensing within his son's mind that Luke has a sister. Vader threatens to turn her to the dark side if Luke will not, but Luke responds viciously in intense saber fighting of Form V, up to the point where Luke strikes off Vader's right mechanical hand (just as Vader cut off Luke's in The Empire Strikes Back). Palpatine encourages Luke to kill his father so the young Jedi can take Vader's place at his side. But Luke controls his anger and throws aside his lightsaber. Palpatine slowly increases the intensity of the lightning, slowly torturing Cree and cures Yuki of being a rich person into Force Sensitive Person. But as the Emperor prepares to Fight Yuki Vader appears. He looks at Luke and then the Emperor, confused whether to save his son or to continue serving his Master. Vader makes his decision - he cannot let one of the two last remaining links to his deceased wife, Padmé Amidala, die, so he lifts the Emperor into the air and throws him into the Death Star's power core/reactor shaft. The Emperor disappears into the abyss, screaming, and then he is gone. There is an explosion but during the process of killing Palpatine, his lightning enters Vader's organic remains, striking Vader's life support system and his respirator (Vader's mechanical lungs), mortally wounding him. The Millennium Falcon and its remaining Rebel fighters enter the bowels of the Death Star, and some fighters engage in a point-blank attack on the Super Star Destroyer, causing the Imperial flagship's destruction. Back on the Death Star, in the middle of an evacuation, Cree and Yuki helps Luke on has carried his father's ravaged body to the foot of an Imperial shuttle. Vader stops Luke and asks Yuki to remove his mask so that he can look upon the face of his son and daughter, just for once, with his "own eyes." Luke removes the mask and sees the face of his father, Anakin Skywalker. Anakin's face is revealed to be pale white (from not seeing natural sunlight in 23 years), and his head remaining with some scars after healing for 23 years from his duel with Obi-Wan Kenobi (as depicted in Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith). Anakin tells Yuki that his children was right - he did have good left in him, and asks him to tell his sister the same. With that, Anakin Skywalker, the redeemed Jedi Knight, dies. Cree and Yuki mourns the loss of Anakin. The Millennium Falcon and its strike force (in the last Rebel fighter inside) reach the Death Star's main reactor and fire concussion missiles and proton torpedoes at it, causing it to collapse. Luke escapes the Death Star with his father's body and flies out through the flames, and so do Wedge Antilles and the Millennium Falcon before the Death Star explodes. Seeing the destruction from above, Han senses Leia's love for Luke. He offers to step aside when Luke, Yuki and Cree arrives, but she tells Han that Luke is her brother. After a moment of shock and/or surprise, Han and Leia engage in a passionate kiss. That evening, Luke sets a funeral pyre ablaze to burn the body of his father, still encased in the armor of Darth Vader. His father's organic body had become one with the Force. Through the midst of the rising flames and fireworks, Rebel fighters streak across the sky in celebration of one of the greatest Rebel victories in the Galactic Civil War. The planets, Bespin, Tatooine, Naboo, and Coruscant also celebrated. Luke is reunited with his companions Han, Lando, the droids, Chewbacca, the surviving Rebel fleet, the Ewoks, and his sister Leia. Luke then catches sight of the spirit figures of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, and a redeemed Anakin Skywalker. Luke is pleased - not only is he now and forever a Jedi, but his father is once again on the light side of the Force. Leia takes Luke by the hand and they rejoin their friends and colleagues as the spirits of Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Anakin continue to look on with pride. As the Genesis Portal opens again, The Kids Never Die bids farewell to Luke and his friends and sister before returning home. "END TRANSMISSION" Characters Starring *Lan *Numbuh 19th Century *Numbuh Mito *Numbuh Paul *Numbuh Litchi *Numbuh Sanban *Ben Lincoln *Paul Dickson *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Timmy Gekko *Yuki Skywalker *Burai Yamamoto *Mirai Yamamoto *Paul Gekko *Bianca *Nobuya Gekko *Yipper *Bucket *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Timmy Turner *Chester *A.J. *Sanjay *Trixie Tang *Jack Fenton *Maddie Fenton *Jasmine Fenton *Danny Fenton *Yuki Skywalker (Past/Present) *Luke Skywalker (Past) *Leia Organa (Past) *Darth Vader *Palpatine Debuts *Lando Calrissian (Past)- "First Appearance" *Han Solo (Past)- "First Appearance" *Chewbacca (Past)- "First Appearance" Trivia *Operation: Y.U.K.I. was the event for Cree's visit between, Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back and Star Wars: Episode IV Return of the Jedi. Credits Since Luke from the Past have finally healed Cree, Cree receives a Pimple on the cheek and thanks Luke for being a close friend and brother. Category:Episodes